Pizza Girl
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Sam likes Danny, Danny likes Sam. But do they tell each other? No. But when Sam becomes the new pizza girl, Danny gets encouraged to write her a song, telling her how he feels. Songfic, but also a bit of a oneshot. Please R&R!


**Author's Note: **Hey readers! So I was bored, and I was watching Jonas, then I saw the episode of the Pizza Girl. Hey, I did not copy it from that, the only thing there is the song. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! A sweet little oneshot/songfic. Please read & review!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatley I don't own Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman or "Pizza Girl" by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Pizza Girl**

Sam Manson walked home from school with her tow best friends, Danny and Tucker.

"So, you sure you can't come, Sam?" Tucker asked her. He had asked them if they wanted to come over to his house to watch a movie, but Sam said she couldn't make it.

"Yes, Tucker, I am sure," Sam sighed. "I already told you, my parents finally agreed for me to have a job, and I have a shift tonight."

"What is your job anyway?" Danny pointed out. "You never told us."

"I'll tell you later," Sam said. "Oh, and Danny, please don't make Tucker play ghost videogames again."

Danny let out a laugh, and Tucker glared. "Hey, I'm good at it!" Tucker complained.

"Tucker," Danny put his hand on Tucker's shoulder. "You purposely jump into the head ghost's mouth."

"Well, he said he was hungry!" Tucker argued, but Sam and Danny just rolled their eyes.

Once Sam got a glimpse of her house, she started running towards it, waving at Danny and Tucker. "See you guys at school on Monday!"

Danny and Tucker let out a sigh. "We're never gonna find out what her new job is, are we?" Tucker raised his eyebrow. Danny shrugged, and said, "Guess we'll just have to wait."

_Later at Tucker's…  
_

"No, you cheated!" Tucker yelled. He and Danny were at his house, playing video games, since Sam wasn't here. Danny had beaten Tucker ten times in a row.

"Hey," Danny shrugged. "It's not my fault you have butter fingers."

"Don't insult me and my butter fingers," Tucker folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

After they cooled down, Danny suggested, "Let's order pizza, I'm getting hungry from beating you ten times in a row."

Tucker growled, but went to the phone. He ordered two pepperoni pizzas for them from the Pizza Parlor. Since the Pizza Parlor was only a few blocks away, the doorbell rang after almost ten minutes. Danny and Tucker went to open the door.

A girl wearing a white t-shirt with the Pizza Parlor logo on it was standing there. Her t-shirt collar was black, her pants were black, and her hair was black; and she was wearing a white cap. Danny thought he recognized that girl, though he couldn't see her face since she was bowing her head.

"Thanks," Tucker said, taking the pizza from her, and then handed it to Danny. He switched to his flirty face (Though it never works, anyway) and smiled at the girl. "Howa you doin'?" he imitated Joey from _Friends. _And not doing a very good job either.

"I'm doing fine," the girl said in a very familiar voice. Danny narrowed his eyes, and asked, "Have we met somewhere?"

"I believe I told you," she lifted her head to look at them. "Not to let Tucker play ghost videogames."

"Sam?" Danny and Tucker said at the same time, surprised. "You're the new pizza girl?"

"No, I stole the pizza from the pizza girl and came here," she said sarcastically. "Uh, yes I am. The store was desperate, so I took a chance and took the job. It's pretty easy anyways."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked her. She sighed, and said, "Coz I knew you'd order pizza soon, duh. And there was no way you'd go on tonight without one pizza. So this is my way of telling you. Hi, I'm the pizza girl."

"Okay," Tucker took the pizza from Danny. "But this better be fresh." He lifted the lid, and took a sniff. "Ah, the sweet smell of pizza."

Danny shook his head, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, gotta go," She said. "Got more pizzas to deliver. See ya."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this," Danny muttered to himself as he took the pizza Tucker was about to eat.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled, irritated. That's when it all began. For the entire week, Danny had been constantly ordering pizza from The Pizza Parlor. It was a good thing; he was able to see Sam on her working hours, sweet. Then Danny found himself liking her more.

_After two weeks of constantly ordering pizza…  
_

Tucker was at Danny's house, playing more videogames.

"Tucker, I'm really getting bored of this game," Danny sighed, dropping his joystick. "Ooh, I know, let's order pizza!"

"Dude, you've already been doing that for the past couple of weeks," Tucker said. "Don't you think you're pushing it too far? Unless…"

Danny got worried once he saw the evil grin spread across Tucker's face. "Unless what?"

"Unless you like her," Tucker kept on grinning. Danny blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I don't," Danny stuttered. But then he thought of his actions. "At least I don't think I do."

"The romance master will help you," Tucker scooted next to him. Danny raised one of his eyebrows. "Romance master? You couldn't even get one girl to go out with you."

Tucker ignored that. "What you need to do is tell her how you feel."

"Seriously," Danny got up. "And you call yourself the romance master. I can't do that Tucker, it might ruin our friendship."

"Then tell her in another way," Tucker said thoughtfully. "How about you write her a song?"

"Maybe…" Danny thought about it. "I can play the guitar a bit. It shouldn't be so hard."

"Well, you got three hours to do it," Tucker said, checking his watch. "That's when Sam's shift is over. Want me to help you?"

"Nope, just go home Tucker," Danny shook his head. Before Tucker could argue, Danny interrupted, "Don't make me overshadow you."

Tucker – not liking the whole thing – nodded unwillingly and went to the door. After Tucker left, Danny went up to his room. He took Jazz's blue guitar, closed his room door, and started writing the song.

"I fell in love, with the pizza girl," Danny sang, testing the sound. He had called The Pizza Parlor a few minutes ago, wanting to bring Sam over to his house. He was very nervous about the whole thing.

A few more minutes later, the doorbell rang. Danny went downstairs, placed the guitar on his couch, and went to the door. Sam was standing there in her uniform – now black – holding his pizza.

"Hey, Danny," she greeted. "You've been ordering pizza a lot lately. Something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Danny rubbed the back of his head, feeling nervous. "I just need to tell you something. Come in?"

She entered his house, and placed the pizza on the nearby table. Then she noticed the guitar.

"Danny?" she asked, her eyes still on the guitar. "What is a guitar doing here?"

"Well," Danny led her to the couch. "I, um, wrote you a song."

"Okay," Sam said, a little bit confused. She also didn't want to get her hopes up on Danny writing her a song because he likes her. But she hoped, she really did. "What's it about?"

"Um," Danny's nerves were taking over him, but he kept on talking. "You. And me. Well, us."

_Us? _Sam thought. _What about us? Is he trying to…? No, don't get your hopes too high, Sam. Just focus on what Danny's saying._

"Okay," Danny took a deep breath. "Here it goes." He started strumming tunes on the guitar.

_Love  
Showed up  
at my door  
Yesterday  
It  
Might sound cheesy  
But I wanted  
her to  
Stay_

_Danny has a really amazing voice, _Sam smiled. _I wonder what the song's about._

Danny started the chorus. _Here it goes…_

_I fell in love with the pizza girl  
Now I eat pizza every day  
Oh  
I fell in love with the pizza girl,  
Now I eat pizza every day._

_Did he just? _Sam was starting to get her hopes up. _But wait, no, that can't be._

_I  
Was stuck  
in a box  
for so long  
Now  
I see  
that the pizza girl  
she's the one for me  
Yeah_

_I fell in love with the pizza girl ,  
Now I eat pizza every day  
Oh  
I fell in love with the pizza girl,  
Now I eat pizza  
Now I eat pizza  
Now I eat pizza every day  
Oh_

Danny ended the song with a strum on the guitar, and waited for Sam's reaction. Sam couldn't believe it. Had Danny just sung that song to her? That he was in love with the pizza girl?

_If I knew who this pizza girl is, I'm gonna – _Sam cut off her own thoughts. _Wait, _I'm _the pizza girl._

"Did you really mean that?" Sam had to make sure.

"Yeah, Sam, I did," Danny replied. "I love you Sam. And it's okay if you don't love me back, I just –"

Danny was cut off by Sam's lips on his. _Is this really happening? _Danny wondered. He joined in the kiss, though, enjoying the feeling of Sam's lips on his. And Sam was overjoyed. She never thought Danny liked her like she liked, no, the loved each other.

The kiss deepened. Sam placed her hands on Danny's neck, and Danny put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. They only pulled apart to breathe.

"Finally," Sam whispered. "I love you too, Danny, I always have. God, if being the pizza girl was what made you say it, then I should've applied for this job a really long time ago."

They both laughed. As they were leaning in for another kiss, they heard a flash.

"Shoot," someone said at the window. Danny and Sam shared glances before they got up to see who it was. They went outside, and saw Tucker hiding in a bush at their window.

"Tucker," Danny and Sam glared at him. "Give us that camera."

"Are you kidding me?" Tucker asked. "I've waited so long for this. There is nothing that will make me give this baby up."

Sam glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, then Tucker would've dropped dead then.

"Gotta go," he quickly ran away from them in fear.

"Chicken," Sam muttered under her breath, shaking her head. Danny rolled his eyes, and turned back to Sam. "Forget him. Now, where were we?"

"I believe," Sam said flirtatiously. "We were in the middle of something like this."

She placed her lips on his, enjoying another kiss. And all it took was being a pizza girl.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's it! I just had to write this! Sometimes I wish if I could really make it that simple for Danny to tell his feelings to Sam. But life isn't fair, right? So please review! The make me smile! :D

~Looka'sMagicHell~


End file.
